youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Abandoned House
THIS DOES CONTAIN A SMALL AMOUNT OF CURSING. Chapter One: Lisa's POV "Lets face it Lisa, were lost." My best friend Hannah Smith huffed. "Oh stop it Hannah, I'm sure my house is right around the bend." I said grouchily. " You've been saying that for the past hour and a half." Hannah said giving me the evil eye. We kept walking for what seemed like forever. "Lets try to think of something else while were out here. Did you here about that girl our age who disapeared?" I asked. "I think she's out here somewhere;she did live like a couple miles from us, you know" Hannah said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Im not sure what to think i think she ran away but im not positive where." "Ouch!" Hannah yelped behind me. I whipped around only to find Hannah tangled in a vine. " Go on without me Lisa. I'll catch up in a minute." " Are you sure? Cause I can wait for you." I said anxiously. "No its okay. You go on." she said to me in a frustrated voice. I didnt feel like arguing with her, so i started walking through the woods again. All of a sudden I stumbled through some trees and fell down. When i looked up i found myself in a little clearing. i got up and looked around. There wasn't much to look at. It was weird cause when you would look around it was like a perfect circle no trees in it except for the outer part of the circle. I turned around and almost screamed. There right in front of me stood a old abandoned house, but when i had been looking around nothing had been there before. "Lisa?" Hannah yelled to me. "I'm over here." I yelled back starting to freak out about everything thats happening. Hannah broke through the woods and fell almost in the exact place I did. "Hannah come here and look at this old house." I yelled over to her. "What old mansion? WOAH! Where did that come from?" She said in amazment. She ran over to me with her eyes focused directly at the mansion. "I'm going inside of there." I said. I started walking torward the house when Hannah stopped me, and grabbed my arm. "Lisa! Dont. I won't let you!" She said in worried voice. "Oh dont, worry everythings gonna be fine." I smirked at her. She let go of my arm, and i started walking torward the house. Chapter Two: Hannah's POV I started to panic as i let go of her arm. Right as she got to the door, I saw something in the window. "Lisa! I just saw something in the window." i yelled in a high pitched voice. "Calm down Hannah, theres nothing there. It was probably just a shadow." She said iratatedly, and to prove herself she went right up to the window and knocked on it. "See theres nothing there." Right when she turned around the "shadow" popped back up again. I didnt say anything cause she would just yell at me some more. She knocked on the door and the "shadow" was gone. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Nobodys answering, but i think the doors open." She yelled to me. It took her some time, but she finally got the door open. She walked in and i saw something walk past the window. "Lisa, please be careful!" I yelled to her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She half-heartedly yelled back. Chapter Three: Lisa's POV "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." The last part I mumbled under my breath. I love Hannah, but sometimes she can be a real pain in the.....neck. I walked in the house and saw a spiral stair case. As i started walking around the house i heard a strange noise coming from what sounded like the basement. I hear a door open and then slam shut. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I said starting to get worried, but i couldnt back down now. I heard soft creaking of wood behind me. I quickly turned around. Nothing was there. i kept walking until I walked into what looked like the dining room. All of a sudden i felt a sharp pain in my arm. I screamed as I looked where the pain was; there was a small dagger peircing my arm. I heard footsteps running behind me, i turned around slowly, just as i felt a second dagger peirce my stomach I stared into those horrific red eyes. At that moment I knew my death was soon to come. I screamed as i heard laughter coming from behind me. Chapter Four: Hannah's POV "Hello, Lisa are you there?"I said as I opened the door. I heard the sharpening of a knife coming from the hallway. All of a sudden i heard screaming followed by chilling laughter. I ran into the dining room and was horrified to find a dagger dripping with bright red blood on the ground. I also found a second dagger lying on the table in a pool of blood. I also notice that there was a little peice of cloth on the ground next to the dagger. i pick it up and relize that its a peice of lisa's shirt. i barely conceal a scream ive been holding in since weve gotten lost. i suddenly hear screaming coming from the basement. "BANG" 'BANG" "BANG". "The hell?" I muttered under my breath. All of a sudden the screaming and Banging stopped I found a door that led into a small room. i walked in and the first thing i notice is a dead decaying body. I almost fainted from the smell. Category:Horror